Few and Far Between Part 1
by AkematLynn
Summary: In this world... Good Samaritans are few and far between...


Author's Note: Hello again! In continuation with the 'Daddy Issues' Series, I've written a two part story on Wade Martin and his relationship with his father. It's pretty obvious the boy has some daddy issues and it's a subject I've been wanting to touch on with Wade for a very long time.

I recall reading somewhere at some point that Mr. Martin was implied to be an abusive drunk. I don't know how legit that comment was and I still don't, but it interested me greatly and I thought it made for a good explanation as to what Wade's issues with his father were.

Also please keep in mind that Mr. Martin being Wade's father isn't a hard core proven fact and as far as I'm concerned it still only heavily speculated. I keep coming across sources that say the two of them have matching dialogue but I haven't been able to pick any up yet. I have all the characters audio files decompiled on my computer but for some strange reason the vast majority of Mr. Martin's weren't included! All it gave me were a few errand and mission dialogue line. If anyone who reads this knows exactly what the two of them say that matches up then please share with me! I'd be the utmost grateful!

Story 8: In the Daddy Issues Series

**Warning**: This story contains graphic depictions of child abuse! Don't like then get lost!

Title: Few and Far Between Part 1

Characters: Wade Martin, Mr. Martin, Tom Gurney, Davis White.

Word Count Approx: 6,133 (13pgs)

"_In this world good Samaritans are few and far between!" - Mr. Martin_

* * *

It was cold… too cold to be out with no coat or sweater on to help keep warm. Sustaining a reasonable body temperature though had been the last thing on Wade's mind when he left his home. He couldn't stay there, not for the time being that is, but he knew he would have to go back eventually, and even though he had a dorm room he could stay in, that was his home he had just left. Then again just because it was a house didn't necessarily make it a home. A home is where the heart is, A home was supposed to be the one place you could go to get away from things, to be able to rest and relax. The one place you should feel safe and comfortable at no matter what…

But that house he had just staggered out of was not a home…

Numb with pain and anger Wade Martin hurriedly made his way down the busy streets of Old Bullworth Vale. It was early November, there was no snow on the ground but it was still freezing cold. However, the frigid temperature seemed to have no effect on the red head.

His jaw was clenched and he knew he held a rather fierce scowl on his face. He glanced down at what was supposed to be a pure white button up shirt, his school uniform. There was a bright red stain on the upper right chest and shoulder area that was growing larger and larger by the second.

It made sense though; it had after all been one of their more violent fights to date. Struggling to stay focused on the world around him Wade ignored all the scrutinizing gazes of the numerous townsfolk who passed him, staring at him in awe. Not because he was a kid out with no coat on in such freezing temperatures, but due to the fact that his head was pouring blood. He had his hand up to the gaping wound in a desperate attempt to keep the blood from gushing out. He had received the injury after having his head damn near split open courtesy of his very own father.

His head was throbbing, he could literally feel the blood coursing through his veins and with each beat of his heart more blood oozed out of his head. His nose was bleeding as well and he knew his face was partially swollen. Thankfully he hadn't had any teeth knocked out of his mouth… this time.

Every so often he would slow his pace just a bit as he continuously forgot where he was headed, but no matter how many times the thought slipped his mind it always came right back to him. At first he wasn't going to leave the house, not in the condition he was in anyway. But after beating him in such an awful manner his father had made a rather simple comment that urged him to go on and leave anyway.

The scene of what had just happened kept dancing around in his head, he didn't hit the replay button on purpose, it seemed to have been jammed. Forcing him to rethink and in a sense relive the events over and over again…

...

"Ain't it school time?! You should be in class at this hour!" Mr. Martin yelled to the top of his lungs at his youngest child.

"Fuck off I know where I'm supposed to be! I don't need you to remind me!" Wade reiterated.

He knew it wouldn't end there, his father was drunk, that had been obvious the minute he had walked through the door.

The smell of alcohol hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. He had shot not just his father but his mother a very dirty look as well. He didn't greet either of them as he hadn't intended on staying very long. Despite his intent to be swift, the moment his father realized he was there he proceeded to interrogate him as to why he wasn't at school.

"Look here pal, I'm at the end of my wits with you!" The drunken man continued to holler in his face.

Not really in the mood to argue or fight at the moment, Wade ignored the remark and quickly headed upstairs to his sister Christy's room. She wasn't there, she was rarely ever there, she had come home from the school several days ago for the first time in months only to leave a few hours later when their father had started drinking again. She didn't wait around to see where his behavior would go and as a result of her hurrying back to the girl's dorms she had left a few of her things behind. Too afraid to go back by herself and get them she had asked Wade not to go for her but to go with her so that she could retrieve her items. Wade however didn't want her to go back to the house; he didn't want her to risk being hurt by either of their parents in any way, shape, or form. He insisted that she stay at school and that he would go alone to get them. Apparently her mind had been running along the same track as his as she wasn't too game for him going back home alone either. The argument that sparked ended with Wade hollering in her face to stay at school where she was safe and to not worry about him. That was the only reason he was there now, in an effort to keep his older sister safe, she may have been a year older than he was but he still felt that with him being the male of the two that he had to at the very least protect her from both of their shitty parents. Nobody else ever did including their older siblings, both of them had been quick to move out of the house first chance they got leaving both him and Christy to fend for themselves.

Their mother never hurt either of them, not directly that is. However due to the fact that she refused to leave her abusive drunk husband, that made her just as bad if not even worse than their father was in Wade's eyes. She wanted to stay with him and that was all that mattered to her. Not the fact that she had children she needed to protect and take care of but the simple fact that she was willing to overlook his ways was what kept her there, it was all for herself.

If he were to be honest Wade would openly admit that he hated his mother more so than his father. She was the one who held the power to stop it all. Not take the alcohol away from the man or get him to stop using them all as his punching bags but to leave! She wasn't being forced to stay there, she could have left the man anytime she wanted to, but she never did and more than likely never would. She deliberately chose to stay there, and because she chose to stay that meant both Wade and Christy had no choice but to stay there as well.

No sooner than he reached the top of the stairs did Wade hear two sets of footsteps storming up the stairs behind him. He rolled his eyes in the air, but kept moving down the hall. If he could be quick and just try his hardest to ignore the drunken asshole then he knew he could get what he came for and leave without any problems.

Reaching Christy's door he quickly pushed it open and just as she told him it would be, there on her bed was a pink bag that clearly held a few items. Grabbing the small bag Wade slung it over his shoulder and prepared to head out of the door. He turned around and didn't even take a single step before he halted his attempts to go any further.

"No please don't! I'm sure there's a reason for him not being in class!"

Wade slid his sister's bag off of his shoulder and laid it back on her bed. He stood there facing the door with his hands at his side. His parents were slowly approaching the room and having a minor argument about his presence at the house obviously. The minute the two of them appeared in the door way Wade scowled at both of them.

His mother looked nervous as she glanced at him and then back at her husband. Wade stared at his father who seemed to have forgotten why he had pursued him up the steps at all. There was an extremely uncomfortable silence between the three as none of them said a word or even made a single sound.

Wade knew he could simply pick up the bag and walk around both of them without saying a word and leave. Sure his father may have spit a few more verbal insults and questions at him but he would have achieved his original goal regardless. However, the fact that the mere thought of either of his parents angered him so much, he found that he was unable to keep his mouth shut.

"There a problem?!" He practically growled out at the two of them.

Although Mr. Martin recognized the words as a question, the alcohol prevented him from realizing that it had been a smart remark. Finally it was Mrs. Martin who decided to speak up first clearly not wanting an argument to start as they all knew where that would lead.

"…Yeah… there is…" Mr. Martin slurred out, before Mrs. Martin could even say a single thing, and still trying to remember exactly what said problem was.

There was another bout of silence and Mrs. Martin quickly seized her opportunity.

"Uhh… Wade sweetheart…" She hesitated, clearly searching for something to say that would help ease the tension.

"…Was class canceled this afternoon or something?" She looked at him and shook her head yes just a teeny tiny bit, hoping that Wade would get the message and play along.

Wade blinked at the woman he called mother several times, she made him so sick it wasn't even funny.

"Nope!" Had been his response, letting his mother know that he had no intention of playing games and that regardless of the situation he wasn't afraid of his father.

The woman's face paled a bit as Mr. Martin took a step forward.

"Ain't it school time?! You ought to be ashamed!" The man yelled at him, clearly missing the fact that he had just confirmed that he was supposed to be in school.

Wade strongly considered re-informing his father that it was school time, he was supposed to be in class and yes he was skipping, but he decided not to.

"Move!" Was his only word as he reached for his sister's bag so that he could he leave.

Mrs. Martin stepped aside still wanting to avoid any more confrontation but being so drunk Mr. Martin held his position.

Again no words were exchanged between them. Wade felt his rage start to boil over, but remembering that he promised Christy he would avoid their father if possible and knowing that if they did get physical he was going to get the worst of it, he grit his teeth and made another attempt to bear the misery of having pathetic parental figures.

"Excuse… me" The words were borderline aggressive but it was the best he could manage.

"You little punk!" His father started up again, and Wade rolled his eyes in the air for a second time that day.

"First you're a truant and next it's the big house!"

Wade allowed a small sarcastic laugh to escape from his throat. He intended to simply move past his parents and leave but his father had other ideas.

Without warning Mr. Martin reached out and grabbed Wade by his shirt. He attempted to snatch him forward but Wade was prepared to fight back. When he felt the man pull at his clothes he quickly reeled back to get away from him and in doing so ended up having both his long sleeve and short sleeve shirt he wore ripped.

At the sound of clothing being torn Mr. Martin lunged forward and shoved Wade back, the teen was fairly close to his sister's bed and as a result fell backwards onto it.

Before he could get up to retaliate Mr. Martin was damn near on top of Wade ready to deliver a blow to his face. The man drew his fist back only to stop when his wife jumped in to stop him. She grabbed his entire arm using all her strength to try and restrain him.

"Stop please!" She yelled, not wanting to see her husband and their son get violent with one another.

Seeing this reaction from her would lead one to think that she cared, but again that fact that she chose to stay with someone who did anything of this nature completely killed that concept.

Not willing to wait and see what was going to happen, Wade lifted both of his feet to plant them on his father's chest and shove him off. Not realizing what he was doing both his mother and his father were knocked several feet back by the action. The red head quickly sat up sweltering with rage and glaring at his parents. To his and his mother's surprise Mr. Martin didn't try to attack him again. He simply turned and left the room. Mrs. Martin glanced over at her son who sat on the frilly pink bed, with sorrow in her eyes. Wade however still looked at this as being her fault, if she was so sorry then she wouldn't be there allowing any of that to happen.

Nobody was forcing her to stay there including Mr. Martin himself. Wade had even heard the man tell her to her face, even when he was sober, time and time again that if she wanted to leave then she damn sure as hell could do so and that she had better take the kids with her!

Without saying anything she quickly hurried out of the room and after her husband, not once checking to see if her son was okay.

Knowing he had to leave before things seriously got out of hand, Wade stood up off the bed and hurried down the hall to his own room. He flung the door open, and ignored the dust that went flying in the air, he came home so rarely that his room had started to look as though no one had been in it in years!

Pulling one of his drawers open he snatched out a clean white button up shirt with the Bullworth Academy logo on the front. He removed the torn clothes from his body throwing them to the floor and slid on the new short sleeved shirt.

Hurrying out of his room the item he intended to retrieve was forgotten as he made an attempt to leave the house. He descended the stairs and made his way through the living room, he was a mere foot or so away from the front door when suddenly he felt his hair being grabbed and his head violently yanked back.

Wade hissed out in pain and heard his mother's voice pleading 'No' from a few feet away. He was quickly flung to the ground and landed on his back, mere seconds later the sound of glass shattering echoed through the air and a loud smack rang out through the house. Despite being dazed he was able to piece together that his mother had been hit and that he'd been cracked across the head with a glass object. He also knew that he was about to be hit again if he didn't get out of there soon, but at the same time he was struggling to control the rage that was boiling inside of him with no single bit of fear present to help hinder it.

Managing to get to his feet and with a bloody wound on his head, Wade spun around to glare at the scene behind him. His mother was on the floor holding a hand up to her bloodied mouth; he cut his eyes at his father. Not for hitting his mother but for throwing him to the ground and hurting him like he had.

"YOU WANT TO SEE ME LOSE IT, HUH DAD?!" Wade shouted to the top of his lungs before charging at the man.

"You're provoking a desperate man, son!" Was Mr. Martin's swift reply. Usually Wade wasn't bothered by anything that came out of his father's mouth, especially when the man was drunk but on this occasion there was something about the way he made that last remark that sent shivers down his spine.

The red head swung at his father several times and landed both hits. However being that Mr. Martin was much larger, much older, and under the influence of alcohol the blows had absolutely no effect on him.

The intoxicated man swung back at his child, hitting him in the nose and a sickening crack echoed throughout the house. Blood gushed out of Wade's face and Mr. Martin continued to pound him with his fist allowing the alcohol he had consumed to decide his actions for him. He eventually stopped, grabbed the boy by his hair a second time and flung him to the ground again. Wade went to get up but Mr. Martin threw him into a choke hold which the drunken man found to be highly amusing.

"Hahahaaa Buddy, you're a joke… you know that? And it's a shame too!" Mr. Martin told him with his mouth right next to his ear. Wade struggled to get away and gasped for air but he was at the mercy of his father.

"At the same time though you are literally on my last nerve here, you and that sister of yours! The both of you are about to make me lose it!"

Even though the man was drunk, the words that came out of his mouth were disturbing. Wade had never heard him say anything like that before and definitely not directly to him or Christy. Feeling like he was about to pass out Wade was relieved when his father suddenly released him.

He sucked in a massive breath of air, as he began to cough vigorously. His head hurt and he thought his nose might be broken.

"Hahahahaaa!" Mr. Martin let out a half assed fake laugh, "It's clumsy sons of bitches like you that make me feel better about myself. Now get back to school before you end up in juvenile hall!"

Wade laid there on the floor a moment longer than he wanted to, trying his hardest to collect himself. Mr. Martin turned to walk away from him when his wife suddenly spoke up; she rose to her feet but made certain to keep her distance.

"Wait a minute, we can't let anyone see him like that, what will people think?"

Mr. Martin looked at her before he snorted and turned to look back at his son.

"They're going to think that he's just some stupid kid who got into a fight and got his ass handed to him! You know how it is, pray for rain and you get hit by lightning!"

At this point Wade had partially risen to his feet, he looked up and glared death at his father before he turned to leave, intending to go upstairs and lock himself in his room.

"But what if someone stops him to see if he's okay? Then what?" His mother continued to question, oblivious to the fact that Wade wasn't planning on leaving the house.

Still staring at the son he had beaten bloody, Mr. Martin responded to her question without even looking in her direction.

"In this world good Samaritans are few and far between!"

...

That last statement his father had made was what ended up convincing him to leave the house despite the condition he was in. You would think that after going through something like that he would have been scared, he would have been afraid of his father afraid to go home, but he wasn't. Fear didn't play a role in his feelings towards his parents. That's not to say that he didn't fear other people because he did. Yeah he got scared of certain things and situations from time to time, but for whatever reason his abusive and neglectful parents were not on the list of things he feared.

Anger, hatred, and pure rage were the emotions he associated the two of them with the most. Anger because they both chose the lifestyles they had, his father chose to drink all the time never making any effort to stop and his mother chose to remain with him knowing that not only would she would have to suffer, but her children would have to suffer as well.

Hatred because the two of them cared about no one but themselves. His father only cared about the bottle, the alcohol and apparently that slut he was sleeping with behind his wife's back. Sure he helped to provide them with a roof over their heads, paid for their education, put food in their mouths and clothes on their back, but all of that, every single bit of it was a material possession. Anyone could give or provide another person with material possessions those types of things were nothing special, especially when those things held no personal value to them.

His mother only cared about what she wanted, she wanted to stay with her husband, so she did. Apparently she wanted him to continue to abuse her as well being that she never made any attempt to try and help him change or to at the very least get away from him. Even if she didn't want to leave that was no excuse for keeping him and Christy there for so long. She didn't have to hang on to either of them, she could have sent them away to live with relatives or at the very least sent them off to a boarding school much sooner than she did. Even now that they were older and stayed at school most of the time they were still bound to their abusive father by the mother that put herself before her children and refused to let him go.

Those facts, those emotions, and the two of them combined was what brought the rage about. The word, the term 'rage' didn't even began to describe how he felt towards either of his parents. Even when his father wasn't drunk and actually behaving like a normal well rounded human being Wade still held nothing but feelings of hostility and animosity towards the man. The same applied to his mother, no matter what the current situation was he looked at her and held nothing but disgust and dislike for her.

"Hey!" A voice shouted out from the crowd.

Forcing himself to look up Wade was startled by the appearance of a familiar face. He was somewhat bothered by the person's appearance but still a bit too dazed to really get upset about it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tom questioned him with a bewildered look on his face, "Are you okay?"

The appearance of his friend had surprised Wade. He didn't think he would run into anyone he was friends with before he actually made it to the school and even then Tom was not the person he had intended to go directly to.

"Wade say something are you alright?" Tom placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and shook him gently.

Wade stared up into his face, Tom's one good eye riddled with worry, and the other one… The swollen black eye that never seemed to heal no matter how much time passed. The eye that let anybody who suffered with problems similar to his know what all he too had to go through at home. That eye stared back at him in a lifeless dead manner, no longer capable of showing any type of emotion for any reason at all…

"I…" Wade began to try and force himself to talk but found it difficult to do so. Not because he was upset or in pain but simply due to the fact that Tom wasn't who he wanted to talk to right now. He was appreciative of his friends concern but he was not the one he neither wanted nor needed to be there for him at the moment.

Taking a step back Wade looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I'm fine man… really… I just got a little fucked up is all…" Wade finally responded taking several more steps back to get out of Tom's reach.

"Yeah I can see that but…"

"Tom!" Wade cut him off desperate to avoid taking their conversation or lack of one any further.

"Look man, I'm okay, I appreciate your concern but I'll be okay, I just need to be alone right now, you of all people know how it is…" The last few words were drawled out and almost whispered.

Tom blanched at Wade and took a step back himself. Wade didn't look up at him; he didn't want to see the potentially hurt expression on his face.

"See you later," Was his last remark to the other bully before he hurried along.

Although he didn't look back to check and see he knew Tom was standing there watching him walk away. He also knew that the boy wasn't going to be persistent in offering or lending a helping hand because he knew how he felt.

Continuing past the stores Wade kept his head down, the wound was still bleeding but his nose had stopped some time ago. The blood had partially dried or maybe even frozen due to the cold air, it had started to cake and flake around his upper lip as well. He knew all of the adults he passed were staring at him, and wondering to themselves what the hell had happened to him. But no one asked, none of them stopped him, the lone kid wandering the streets, to see why he was injured. None of the adults had any intention of being a Good Samaritan.

Crossing the bridge that led out of the Vale and to the school campus Wade was relieved now that he had almost reached his destination. He knew he should probably go to the boy's dorm and clean up first or at least make a trip to the nurse's office. He could easily tell her that he got into a fight and she would leave it at that. However, he didn't want to go to the boy's dorm and he didn't want to go and see the nurse first.

What he wanted to do and what he had every intention of doing was finding Davis…

Reaching the driveway that led to the schools parking lot Wade stepped off the curb intending to make his way down the long path only to be held up when he lost his footing and tripped and fell. He crumbled to the ground like a sack of Potatoes, just barely keeping his already busted nose from bashing into the concrete.

Normally he would get up and keep moving, thinking nothing of the trip to the ground. Normally he would keep going as if nothing had happened but this time he didn't immediately bounce back. To his very own surprise he laid there for several moments. He hadn't been hurt by the fall but his mind, his emotions, and his psychological state didn't seem to be the least bit interested in getting up and pushing forward.

Eventually he forced himself to at the very least sit up so that he was on all fours. He didn't look up but stared at the concrete in an absentminded manner. His eyes remained fixated on the asphalt when suddenly his nose started to drip blood. One drop fell to the ground and for several seconds it was the only single drop. Wade stared at it as well, almost in disbelief for some unknown reason. Soon enough a second drop fell, it landed right on top of the first drop causing the tiny little puddle to double in size. A third drop came, followed by a forth and a fifth, the rate at which the blood dripped started to increase and he lost count as the puddle of blood that was being created grew larger and larger.

Suddenly a tremor ran through his body and for the first time since he'd left his house he realized just how cold it was outside. His bare arms instantly started to form Goosebumps; he ran his tongue across his bottom lip and noticed just how prominent the taste of blood was in his mouth. He looked up, the street in front of the school was completely deserted, he looked to the side down the driveway that would lead him directly to the parking lot. There was no one in sight in that direction either.

Out of nowhere he felt it, the thing that he had told himself for the past few years no longer applied to him. It wasn't a part of him when it came to his parents and he would be good god damned if he ever felt it.

Not the fear he had denied, that was simply a non-factor but it was something he actually despised more than fear.

Anguish…

It hurt far more than he originally feared it would, the pain of what all he had to go through, what all his sister had to go through. The dismay at being beaten by his very own father finally reared its ugly head inside of him and for the first time in a long time he felt tears fill his eyes. He wanted to hold them back, to keep them from falling, but he couldn't. Although he would probably never openly admit it, fact of the matter was that the years of abuse and keeping his emotions bottled up inside all the time had literally rattled him to the core. Now there sat alone in the middle of the street in the dead of winter battered and bleeding.

At that moment the feeling of a more familiar emotion began to well up inside him. He recognized this one fairly easily as it was one he had no problem associating much of anything with and that emotion was anger. This time though that anger wasn't directed at someone else, that anger was directed at himself.

He was angry because the emotions he had spent so many years of his young life trying to avoid and running away from had forced their way back into his life all because he had tripped and fell on the ground. It was almost like he'd been keeping them in a glass jar on a shelf and then he accidentally knocked that jar over when he fell and it shattered to a million pieces thus setting the contents it held free. He wanted to get up and continue to go look for Davis, he needed to get up and go find Davis, he would go to the nurse later.

Forcing his emotionally distraught body to its weary feet he began to make his way down the driveway to the parking lot. He wasn't bent on finding Davis so that the other boy could see how bad he was hurt and express concern, even though he knew that would happen. He wanted to find the boy so that he would be able to see the tears he was crying.

As strange as it may have seemed it was the truth. Wade had seen Davis cry numerous times as the boy had a tendency to be unable to control his emotions from time to time. Davis however and even though they had known one another for over five years now, had yet to see Wade shed a single tear. There were many times when Wade had thought about crying or maybe even wanted to cry but was unable to bring himself to do so. Now at the age of fifteen he was able to cry for the first time in a long time and he wanted Davis to see it happening. He wanted to show him that he was hurt and that his home life did pain him more than he let on.

Reaching the opposite end of the driveway and entering the parking lot, Wade instantly spotted Davis. He was leaning against the wall near the auto shop garage just about to light a cigarette. He paused for a moment, almost as if Wade had called out to him and looked up. Even though they were still far from one another Davis instantly recognized the fact that something was wrong.

Allowing the cigarette to drop from his mouth and land on the ground he flung the match to the side and began to run towards Wade. Wade continued to advance towards him as well moving significantly slower.

They reached one another just as Wade's legs buckled out from underneath him and he nearly collapsed to the ground. Davis managed to grab him, wrapping his arms around his body before he hit the concrete and slumped down with him. Although alarmed by the condition he was in, the brunette said nothing as Wade cried into his shoulder.

Class had already let out a while ago so there were other people in the parking lot as well. The other bullies watched the two of them from a distance, baffled by their behavior as none of them knew the full extent of their relationship. There were a few greasers not too far from the abandon school bus and they too stared on in confusion.

Wade and Davis however didn't care who saw them at the moment. None of the others were important as chances were they wouldn't have cared about what went on in their lives. They wouldn't have taken time out of their precious day to help anyone in need other than themselves.

Because in this world, Good Samaritans are few and far between…

* * *

Author's Note: Well I think that went nicely… or not, either way I hope someone out there finds this to be a good read. As far as the mention of Wade and Christy having two older siblings goes, there is dialogue from an unused mission that mentions Mr. Martin having a total of four kids! Be that the case and assuming this man is Wade and Christy's father then they have two other siblings we know nothing about! It wasn't stated as to whether they were older or younger but in this case I decided to make them out to be older. I suppose that's enough rambling for the day!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
